


Hurt

by Grimm (TroupeMasterGrimm)



Series: Dawnbreak [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroupeMasterGrimm/pseuds/Grimm
Summary: Hornet breaks an arm and ends up bedridden but insists she's fine and tries to go outside.God Tamer refuses to let her go out, especially on her own, and instead stays with her overnight.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-off fic while I try to gather some ideas for chapter 5 of my other Godnet fic. Plus, they deserve some happiness after all the shit I pulled in chapters 2 to 4
> 
> Also, Dawnbreak is the name of an AU I've been secretly-not-so-secretly trying to flesh out lately

"I'm fine!" she retorted, staring at God Tamer with an annoyed look. She was definitely frowning under her mask, maybe even pouting - since everything had settled down finally, Hornet has become a bit more childish, and this would not be unlikely.

"I'm not letting you outside with an arm like that, dearest! I don't want you to break another," she answered, her voice firm, gently pushing Hornet back down into her bed. "You need to stop being so reckless, you're gonna get yourself killed,"

"Look who's talking! You spent half your life risking it in a colosseum defending your title." Hornet tried crossing her arms, though she had only one avaiable to do so. After a few moments, she sighed, looking down. "I hate staying here. I want to be out there, helping Ghost and the others rebuild after everything."

God Tamer hummed, re-positioning herself in her chair. "I know you do, but you won't be able to do much with that arm of yours. Won't help breaking another one," she replied, softly patting Hornet's head. "You're always so eager, but sometimes it's too much." She stretched. "Just be happy that you don't have to carry all those logs around. They're not very comfortable to carry."

Hornet nodded slightly, huffing. "It's just... so great to finally do things other than fighting for your survival again," she smiled, "though sometimes they prove to be overwhelming."

"How'd you manage to break your arm, anyways?" God Tamer looked at her with that curious look, like when they met for the first time. The scar across her left eye was the first thing Hornet noticed when they met each other, only one of those huge beasts in Kingdom's Edge would be capable of such. God Tamer had already told her that story once, but she would always listen to it again, just to hear her voice for a bit longer. That's where God Tamer actually caught onto her doings.

"Well... basically I fell off of the Watcher's Spire while trying to patch up one of the windows from the outside. It wasn't pretty. But hey! I didn't cry. Or well, not that much, anyway." She looked to the side, watching out of the window how the city was slowly turning dark, as more and more people headed to bed. "It's getting late. You should probably head to your house soon," she murmured, but God Tamer responded with a headshake. "I'm not going anywhere until I know that you're not gonna accidentally break another arm," she retorted.

"Besides, any extra minute I get to spend with you is better than going home and reading a book or something." she smiled, laying Hornet's blanket up until only her head was sticking out. "It's gonna be cold tonight. Don't want you to also catch the flu," she joked, though she seemed to actually worry about that.

Hornet giggled slightly, breathing softly. "But what about you? You need a blanket too," she insisted, getting up from her bed again, searching around the room for a second blanket, eventually finding one. She threw it at God Tamer gently, and for just a split second, she considered taking this opportunity to jump out the window of the palace and make a run for it, because sticking around in this room was really boring her. However, she quickly forgot about that thought and laid back down in her bed, attempting to cover herself in her blanket, but failing miserably at it.

God Tamer watched her struggle for a bit, holding back her own laughter, until Hornet looked at her with those puppy eyes she can do extremely well, causing her to feel a bit bad for almost laughing, pulling the blanket over again. "There you go."

"Thank you," Hornet smiled, slightly turning in her bed to face her girlfriend, but making sure to not accidentally injure her arm even more. She couldn't see her face completely in the dark, as the wind had already blown out the candle again.

After a while of comfortable silence, God Tamer spoke up again. "You should get some rest," she hummed, crossing her legs in the chair she was sitting in. "You gotta be tired after climbing up the Watcher's Spire."

"Well you should be tired from carrying rocks and logs around-" Hornet started- "but you do make a fair argument; that climb was awfully exhausting, especially since I couldn't just use my needle to climb, in fear of breaking one of the windows I was trying to fix." After a moment of thought, she sighed, giving in. "Alright, I'll go to sleep- but only if you catch some sleep too." she replied, getting comfortable in her pillow.

"Whatever her highness says," God Tamer smiled, and Hornet shot her that glare she always gives her when she calls her that. "Goodnight, Champion of Fools," she said, closing her eyes.

"If I am your champion, does that make you a fool?" the ant questioned, causing Hornet to open her eyes back up and stare at her. "I don't know, I'm pretty sure I am a fool- I mean, I did manage to fall off of the tower because I forgot that I need to hold my grip on something to not fall off," she answered, yawning. God Tamer chuckled.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you," she said, closing her eyes and relaxing in the chair.

"I love you too. Sleep well, honey," Hornet replied, shutting her eyes as well.


End file.
